


Radium Eyes

by Soul4Sale



Category: Fallout 3
Genre: Gay, M/M, Slash, Yaoi, angsty fluff, canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6191830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek really had the most brilliant blue eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Radium Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this was partly made because of the song by Count Zero. Otherwise, this fic turned into feels I hadn’t anticipated, but here it is. xD I hope you guys enjoy!

If there was one thing about Derek that stood out, it was his eyes.

There was nothing else in the Wasteland that could match the blue of his eyes. It was like staring at the pre-war postcards with their clear blue lakes and rolling ocean waves. Behind their glossy finish sat an intelligence unmatched, a mind meant to fix this world. Derek was a well of untapped potential.

He also had a bad habit of helping anyone that needed it.

Whenever he was used and found out that something wasn’t really how it was, the look in those eyes could have made even the most dim-witted Super Mutant want to make him feel better. Derek made a point not to cry in public, but his body didn’t always listen to him. He’d bawled like a baby in The Pitt, relenting as he came to realize the only cure was a _little girl_. 

Charon had listened to loving declarations about someone named Butch. He had sat through crushes, desires, heard Derek’s deepest, darkest secrets. Having never been trained to love, it was a slow process to learn. Throughout it, he’d experienced things he had never known before. Jealousy, regret, the need to hold the sobbing boy in his arms after another visit to the Operation Anchorage training simulation… Not only was the young scientist a thousand times better than any other master he'd had, but he was a friend. Maybe more.

Perhaps that’s what made him tell Derek to ‘be cautious’ as he stepped into his doom, wanting one last kiss. He worried he might not be able to let go when he reached for the other’s arm, pulling him back and taking what he wanted for the first time in their relationship. 

“I love you.” Derek had said this a million times, but this one would be a first for both of them.

“I love you, too, Derek.” With that, the tearful human walked into the chamber, ready to end his life to save the world.

There had been nothing in the world as clear and beautiful as Derek Segraves’ eyes. Now, with fresh water being pumped throughout the Wastes, Charon found he could see those beautiful blues magnified whenever he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Woop! Another one up~ Hope you guys enjoyed~


End file.
